Chapter 12: Things got better, not for long though
by 1Diloveyou5
Summary: Continuation of chaptetr 1-11. Casey and the boys fly back home to see Bay and Tori. Will the get better or will the slip through Caseys grasp? Will Casey and Harrys relationship last?


Chapter 12!

The boys began awakening, the plane was to be here at 6 so we could get home around 4 today. We ate some leftover food Niall ordered the other night for no reason we got changed, the plane just arrived. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my TOMS and out to the beach we went I picked up 2 conch shells and stuffed them in my bag and we got on. It was very nice like a living room almost. We all sat down. I called Coulter immediatly.

'Hello?' He asked

'Hey Im on my way home. Dont say anything to Jake or them or Jon.' I told Coulter

'Alright we havent left the hospital. The comas have turned to be life threatnin and dont know if they will ever wake up' Coulter sighed. My heart dropped. I just hung up. and stared out the window. We sleept most of the way. When we touched down we got to a car and it drove us straiight to the hospital. As soon as the car stopped I ran full speed up flights of stairs to the 24th floor and found Coulter in the waiting room as well as Jake, Jon and Zach.

'What are you doing here' Jon sighed

'Im here to see my friends I told the lady she led me to a room with the rest of them including Harry Zayn Lou Niall and Liam. I came into a big room and saw them. Lifeless bodies I saw tori who looked almost normal, but Bay looked as if he was thrown through a moving fan, bruised and bloody broken. So many memories flashe through my mind because I imagined this everytime something Bay did almost life threatning This image was what I imagined. But now this was real. The doctor came in.

'Good news! Tori has been making lots of progress, and she hasnt quite slipped into a coma she was borderline, but she began moving her fingers again, Thats gooid but Bailey he hasnt shown any signs all thats left right now is his heart beating but we can hope for the best' The Doctor said reading off his clipboard. He left and I didnt say anything, I havent really all day.

'Do you want to be alone' Liam asked. I nodded back as the boys left I pulled a chair in between their beds and grabbed their hands.

'You cant leave me guys you cant.' I wispered as a few tears dropped on their hands. Baileys once warm body oncefull oflife face his once funny laugh. It was gone. Was it coming back? I didnt know. All that lingered is his one dimple that gave me hope. But Tori I feelt her hand squeeze mine a bit.

'Tori You can get through this' I wispered grabbing the sharpie off the table and drew on her cast, I rembered she wasnt in a coma.

'Tor Please I cant you need to help me' I cried. Then I saw her lashes flutter and her sea green eyes submerged

'Casey?' Tori asked. She looked alive but she didnt look dead

'Hey' I smiled.

'Your here' She said with tired eyes.

'Yeah Do you remember what happened' I asked testing her.

'Yes Bailey saved me. He told me it was for you. Hes never barely talked to me' She said sitting up.

'Ill get the doctors' I smiled and went out and told the doctors. They moved Tor down the hall. I meet up with her parents

'Casey How are you? Your parents went away for the summer since you were to be gone' Her mom Sandy informed me. Sandy was more likemy mom somedays because my mom didnt care what I did, she flipped out alot. So i just stayed away.

'Im good. Toris awake' I smiled

'I know. Im glad' She said before heading down with her daughter. I went back to Bailey and found Jake.

'Casey?' Jake looked surprised before running into my arms.

'Hey dude' I smiled

'You are here?' He asked

'I couldnt leave Bay here.' I looked to him.

'You will never know hoow much he cares' Jake sighed before leaving. I went to Bays side.

'Thank you for tori. But Bay I need you more than alot of people' I sighed. I talked to Jake more than them all but Bailey was my best friend we knew everything about eachother and since the day we meet he would have took a bullet for me.I saw Jon walk in so I dried my tears.

'You should go away far away' Jon said

'Why?' I asked

'This is your fault you bitch, see that. That dead body thats Bailey and hes here cause of you. You little bitch this is your fault' Jon yelled getting closer to me. I felt tears begin in my eyes.

'Jon please get away' I said

'Go ahead cry. I dare you.' Jon said i could see harry. I was distracted when I ssaw Jon flying at me his fist slide into my face as I fell to the ground by Baileys bed. Harry barged in and they went at it I began to ball my eyes out. I saw Bailey who wasnt awake, I wish he was, he was the only one who could stop Jon. My face throbbed and Harry knocked Jon out cold infront of me I balled my eyes out. Harry saw me and stood above jon. I looked at Jon my hand wwas full of blood I wasnt able to see now. I was going in and out. I grabbed Bays hand. I saw Niall and Harry rushing towards me but then all I saw was black.

The next time I woke was in my own hospital bed. I feelt my face it was full of stitches. I saw Niall and Bay beside me. Still looked lifeless. Jon was right it was my fault.

'Hey Casey' Niall smiled

'Hey Niall boo' I sighed looking at Bay. Then I realized my hand was still pryed in his.I took it out.

'Yeah Harry didnt like that but he insisted on you staying with him. Hes scared you are mad at him. You went to Bay instead of him. The paparatzi, have really got on him. We only went home once.' Niall sighed as I sat up. saw my room was filled with Cards.

'I was scared. I thought Bay would come to the rescue somebody.' I said.

'Harry did' Niall said. I nodded. and read some cards for awhile Niall didnt leave.

'I was so scared' Niall said

'Why?' I asked

'I saw Jon hit you. Casey I swear, Im so terrible for not protecting you.' Niall said.

'No Niall your amazing' I smiled as Harry walked in

'Hey Harry' I smiled

'HI' Harry shrugged

'Harry come sit with me' I smiled

'Your not mad?' Harry asked

'No Harry. Thank you' I smiled.

'Your fine to leave today they set up your bed for tonight I take your not leaving him?' Harry asked.

'Harry. He is my best friend. I cant. If I left him and hed died I could never forgive my self' I said.

'Okay I brought you my jacket and sweats. Im staying here so are the other boys' Harry said Handing my the ckthes I changed into them. Night was falling the boys were scattered and I sat wide awake. I sat down on Bays bed. and took his hand.

'Bay please. I cant sleep I cant eat I need to loook into your brown eyes again.' I said but nothing happened I cried and cried and just didnt know what to do.

The next 5 days went by nothing from Bay. I hoped today would be different. I woke up to the boys. We ate. and I sat down to Bailey we were alone.

'Hey Bay. Im am begging you please please wake up for me. I need you. I needed you and you werent there Bay. You werent. I need you to protect me from certain things the boys cant because youve known me longer you know who wants to hurt me and what has. Bay I need you. Your my little piece of home were ever I go. We may not talk everyday like me and Jake but you mean so much more to me than the rest of our gang because you have never let me down you know that.. Never. I reamber so many things every day. Like when we meet. In 3rd grade at the fair and every year since then we went. Or when I wrote all of your numbers on my face and they barely fit when we did Prospect. Or when you got me my Justin Bieber cutout for my birthday. That still have. I reamber it all. We have had so many good times I took for granted now I could lose you if I lost you I would lose a part of me. I dont know how Id go on. How could Jake how could Jon? Jon is unstable without you. If you can hear me Bay If your still in there. If my bay is still in there know that we need you we love you. You hold us, you hold me together. I need to talk to you about home, Harry doesnt know about home. But you do. I love him I do but, sometimes he doesnt get it about Tiff, or about alot of history. Bay I love you too' I said with tears pouring out. I watched patiently as the monitorit began moving again. His cheeks flushed. His one dimple still showed his eye lids began to flutter. Then I saw Him, Bailey.

'Bay' I cried

'Hey' Bay gorged out

'Did you hear me all this time?' I asked

'Yes and I tried and tried. But my body said no but tat over powered me to wake up for you. What happened to you' Bay asked

'Jon punched me' I sighed, knowing he would be upset.

'Im terrible. I wasnt here to protect you Jon, he goes crazy. He hates you he hates Harry he hates the rest of the boys. Casey what kind of friend am I' Bay asked.

'A good one But why did you do it' I smiled. He smiled back. It was so good to see that again, hes been in the coma for a good week now.

'For you' Bay smiled touching my stiches

'Why?' I asked, Jon and Jake were right.

'Because I love you, and Tori has held you together all this time, shes like your sister, Her parents couldnt lose another child we both know that. Casey I should tell you now.' Bay sighed

'Tell me what?' I asked teary eyed

'That Ive loved you since the first day I saw you, with your hair in a pony tail and your Crocs and prospect gear, we were so little, you were so tall I remember when I caught up to you and now im 7 inches taller than you. Casey, Ive wanted to tell you that my whole life. I heard the doctors, I could die. If I died right now, the last thing i would want to say is that I love you casey.' Bay sighed

'Bay' I let tears fall on his chest, I remember that day too, bay had short hair and his high tops and nike socks.

'I remember the first thing I said to you, I remember the whole conversation. I saw you walk toards me when our parents were taalking I said Hi do you know who I am then you said No. That crushed me. Then I said Im the quarter back and you laughed' Bay smiled. I remembered this all the time and laughed every time.

'Me too' Is all I said.

'Oh Casey. I heard you all the time. But somebody I heard too. It was a girl and she said, you didnt know me thank you for saving her. but keep fighting for casey she cant lose another person' Bay sighed. I knew who that girl was it was Tiff

'Im so sorry' Is all I could say.

'Its fine. Your happy so so am I. When are you leavin?' Bay asked as I saw him tearing up

'Not yet maybe in a day or two. I should probally get the doctor' I smiled before leaving. I got the doctor, he ran to the room.

'This is a miracle' The doctor said out side of the room.

'But you thought he was gonna live' I smiled

'No we didnt we just said that for your benefit, and for that young boy Jon. Hes down in the MIS' The doctor said. I knew what MIS stood for thats where Tiff would have went because aparently she was mentaly ill but she wasnt, she really wasnt. It stood for Mental Institue section of the hospital.

'Why would Jon be there?' I asked. We were all a little crazy, Bay was dying we were all dieing on the inside.

'He is mentally ill. I predict its Bi-polor disorder, He snapped many times since the theripist began his sessions, only with 3 picture one of you One of Harry and one of Bailey' The doctor informed me.

'Im sure thats not right. Ive known Jon since we were about 9 and he never has been rational untill Harry came around Ive dated him about 6 times doc I mean we fought but he has never went to extremes like this. I could have done the same thing. I broke down crying, jon broke down punching whats the difference?' I said with a pissy attitude. I didnt like standing up for Jon but Bay would want me too.

'Thats not your busness to be. We ran a test on Bailey, he had some major bleeding in the brain he could slip back in a coma' The doctor said before walking away.

I called Jake and had him come down. A day had passed since the last news about Bays bleeding.

'He can still die' I said flat out.

'I heard.' Jake said. Jake looked lifeless. We walked in and saw Bay.

'Yo Bro' Jake smiled.

'The doctors told me you dont have to act like it. I dont feel bleeding Ill be fine' Bay shrugged.

'We just dont want to lose you' Jake said.

'I want to talk to Harry.' Bay said. I did as he wished and got Harry and left them to it. I went down to Toris room she was packing.

'Hey' she smiled

'Where you goin?' I asked

'Dont know with my aunt I suppose in Cali' Tori sighed

'Why?' I asked

'My parents our going with yours for the summer' Tori said.

'When are you leaving' I asked

'Today.' She mumbled

'You didnt even bother to tellme?' I asked

'Sorry I didnt know, and its mandatory, I was to stressed that was why sunshine freaked' Tori said.

'Ill miss you' I said even knowing id be gone.

'Have fun. Ill call you' She said

'Ill try. Im dancing in their show' I almost forgot to tell her

'Yay! See tiff was right she knew you would be famous' She smiled as she was hugging me. I walked her down stairs to a black car, her aunt sent it for her.

'And remember, were always looking at the same moon' Tori said last before closing the door. I went upstairs, and found Bays parents nogotiating with the doctor. I went in his room.

'What did you talk to Harry about?' I asked him

'I told him If he ever hurt you. That I would kill him. Because you dont know he doesnt know no body knows how much you mean to me. So if I die, and I take it that I will that your gonna be happy. Thats all I ask. Then I could rest easy, I havent sleept since the day I meet you, I worry when theres storms because I know your afraid. I worry when your at dance because I know how hard you push yourself. He told me about you dancing in the show, Im proud someone got you something your amazing, and Ill always be watching you. My parents are taking me home today, but we are having a nurse stay with us with daily visits from a doctor. Do you know where Jon is Id like to talk to him.' Bay said. The words all hit me like knives If I Die espiecally he cant die.

'Hes In the MIS Bailey. Your not gonna die Im not gonna let that happen.' I yelled

'Oh. I might Idont know if I will. But you need to go back to your trip.' Bay said calmly.

'Im not leaving you' I cried

'I want you too' Bay said through tears

'You want me to leave.' I yelled

'Thats your dream live it, just because my lifes not right doesnt mean yours cant be. Those guys are good people and I should have never doubted them in the beggining Ive got a liking for em now, but Live your Life Casey.' Bay said.

'Ill take you to Jon' I said. Helping him in his wheel chair and being acompined to a room where it was all whit just a mat on the floor and food on a table and Jon. Who looked lifeless, almost dead. But then he turned and I saw his glassed over eyes, but not like that for long they turned to Joy when the saw Bay.

'Is that you Bay?' Jon asked.

'He bro. Im doin good they are gettin me out today.' Bay said hugging him.

'Me too. My mom got me out. I feel noral that your alive now.' Jon said. Bay flashed alook.

'Im sorry for punching you' Jon said as he hugged me

'Its fine.' I said.

'Your still scheduled for tmrw to leave you know' Bay shrugged

'I know that means ive got to go.' I said as Jake Coulter and Zach and the 1D crew walked in.

'Were leaving tmrw?' Niall asked

'Yeah i Guess' I shrugged I still looked lifeless no makeup knotty hair and only changed like twice.

'Are you okay with that?' Niall asked

'I guess.' I said again Bay nodded in approval and In about an hour we were out of the hospital and at Bays house for the night his Mom Dad and Sister were home even his brother came back from college.

'So big brother why did you stop toris horse?' His little sister Evey asked

'You know why' Bay said with an urge

'Its because of Casey. I know because when I was in 1st grade you almost got hit by the truck and died.' Evey said I thought she was in about 5th now but I didnt know.

'You made me come from a party' His older bro Ziggy joked

'Sorry' Bay laughed. This felt normal for a second untill paparatzi showed up. Theyve been at the hospital but they did a good job with security. I hopped up to eveys room which was filled with 1D posters I almost laughed at the sight of them she must be star struck. I got changed and through my hair into a side braid for dinner. I noticed the Pap havent left yet. So I went on her deck.

'What do you guys want' I asked

'Which one of the boys were in the hospital?' One interviewer asked

'None. 3 of my close friends were. We are going through a tough time right now. Can you please leave' I asked politly as I couold.

'Did you lose one of them' A couple interviewers asked as Evey and Niall came out soon follower by the others. The Pap went crazy at the sight of the boys I ran to push Bay back in the room because I knew they could turn his injeries on me I mean it was on me. I came out. and saw they had left. From then on it was normal we goofed around even Jon. But when I finally had a chance to see my phone I saw many tweets toard me.

'You dirty Fucking bitch give us our boys back you are ugly as fuck and dont deserve to even be in the same world as them go kill yourself' One said.

'Ignore them' Niall said hitting end on my phone. We all went downstairs for dinner. I loved Bays moms cooking, Ive been coming here for dinner for such a long time I really missed it.

'So Casey how was your trip?' Ziggy asked. We didnt talk much really hes been at colledge for a while and was a senior when we were in 7th grade, so I only seen him everyday till about then. He has always been nothing but nice.

'Its good, I mean it was and It will be' I laughed.

'Thats good. Its awfully weird seeing paparatzi out my window.' Ziggy said slyly I didnt know what he feelt about it.

'They will be gone tmrw just like me.' I sighed

'Here you guys' Bays mom Linda said setting down chicken and potatoes greenbeans and salad. We all dug in.

'Harry, Can I have your autograph' I heard Eveys little voice say. She was so cute.

'Sure' Harry smiled gently grabbing her notepad she held out and wrote "Evey, 1D loves you. Thanks for letting us stay. You can come to anyconcert you want! You have a great family Love Harry Styles'' He smiled as he handed it back she was all smiles for the rest of the night. We ate, and talked for the rest of the night we all decided to sleep in the living room. Everyone fell asleep except for me. It didnt feel right abonding Bay here. He just woke from a coma 2 days ago, its posisble he will still die. I switch my glance to evey sleeping soundly clutching her note pad, that little girl could lose her brother cause of me. I look too Jon, that boys gonna lose his mind because of me. Then I look at Bay whos at my feet, that boys gonna lose his life because of me. I see Niall aprocing me.

'You cant stay up forever' Niall sighed

'I know. But what if Bay doesnt wake up again' I asked, that was what I was concerned about, if I leave and he would pass away.

'He will' Niall said sitting beside me watching rain drops plick the windows, the Pap had left.

'Niall, youll never understand nobody will except my guy friends i cant lose one of them expiecally Bay' I said as tears rolled down my face.

'I know I wont. I dont understand alot of things.' Niall laughed. I stared down at bay and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

'So im ready for London' I said lying though

'No your not' Niall said he didnt fall for it.

'I know.I mean Harry talked about clubbing and stuff. Id rather not' I sighed

'You seem like a good girl dont change yourself.' Niall said.

'Ill try' I said before returning to lieing down. Finally it was morning. The boys were getting ready and the Pap were back.

'Mornin Bay' I smiled

'Casey. Its okay you can leave Ill call you every day now. I promise. I even talked to Tori last night. Se was hard to talk too' Bay said

'She must feel weird you saved her life you know' I smiled

'Well you have to leave soon' Bay sighed

'Yeah I know' I sighed I heard the boys.

'We have to go now the Pap are gonna slow us down' Zayn said. I saw evey getting pictures with the boys so I went to Bays mom.

'Thank you for letting us stay. I really appreciate it, Call me with any news' I said befor hugging her.

'No problem sweetie' She said.

'Hey Im sorry about everything' Jon said huggin me

'I know. We were all crazy when we see the person we love love someone else' I said

'Yeah. Im glad your happy' Jon finally said.

'Me too' I said before walking to Bay.

'Bay, Ill miss you please stay healthy. Dont take bullets for me. You mean alot to me' I smiled

'If it was you or me who had to live it will always be you.' Bay sighed

'Oh bay' I sighed. I hated when he said this he knew I would want it the other way around. I would risk my life for few people bay has been one of them for the longest time. But now so is the boys.

'Be careful Ill call you. Here' Bay said as he handed me his favorite leather bracelet his grandpa gave him when he died.

'Bay I cant this is your favorite' I said trying to give it back

'Take it' He smiled strapping it on my wrist.

'Ill never take it off for as long as I live' I said as tears came to my eyes

'This way you'll always hove me by your side' Bay smiled. I jumped in his arms and stayed in the familier warmth for a long time. It was time to leave

'Bye I love you' Bay wispered in my ear.

'I love you too you have a special place' I said before waving and the door closed behind me I was bambarded my the paparatzi and asked questions.

'Casey Casey whats it like to be 1Ds girl?' One asked

'Im not their girl Im a person, not any one elses' I smiled before Harry pulled me in my car. We went to the private jet again and got on I looked down as I watched portersville fly away.

'Love it will be okay' Lou smiled

'Maybe' Is all I could say.

'Dont worry be happy wash those wories away' Harry sang. I cracked a smile.

'Ahh Ahh your smiling.' Harry laughed poking my cheeks. I jokingly pushed him.

'Can I tell you something?' Harry asked

'Sure' I said

'I love your smile it makes my day.' Harry smiled

'Can I tell you something?' I asked

'Sure love' Harry said

'That smile only exisits when Im with you.' I smiled. Harry kissed me, whitch he hadnt done in a while It feelt so right when he kissed me.

We were finally back to the beach house.


End file.
